Alfur
Alfur is an ancient world that has been torn by war and very brutal events from the deep past. In recent times, Alfuria, the core planet of the nation, has seen vast changes in terms of population growth, technology, and even religious standings. The country relies heavily on a very mysterious energy known as sovex, and issues relating to its origin are being contested within religious groups. The people of Alfur are composed of one race (Alfurians) and almost always share strong morals and ethical codes, including but not limited to honor, equality, value of life, and compassion. Though being very militaristic, warfare in Alfur has not forsaken the emotional aspects that accompany technological and logic based thoughts and actions. Although Alfurians tend to be intimidated and by nature somewhat defensive when meeting strangers (non Alfurians), they do not put themselves or any other life above or below themselves, and are usually respectful of even the worst enemies. History of the Old Times Alfuria, core planet of Alfur, has been confirmed to have been a barren, lifeless world. It is unclear on the exact time that the empty nature of the world was suddenly changed, however most historians estimate that the "Life Event" occurred around 3.2 to 4.8 billion years ago (the Alfurian year is 350 Earth days long). Most scholars agree on the actual event that seeded life on the world, however. Mixing with the religious views of Alfur's two main beliefs, almost all Alfurians share the opinion that two very powerful beings named Asemtix and Amnetix created all life on Alfur, including plants, microbes, animals, and at the end of their efforts, Alfurians themselves. The term applied to these creatures is translated into English best as "Demon", though it has no relation to the Christian meaning of the word. An old question exists in if the Asemtix and Amnetix actually created the Alfurian Galaxy, as it has been observed that many strange and oddly orderly examples of artificial creation have been observed over the many years of Alfurian space exploration. Alfurian religions are largely history based, and currently in Alfur, two main religions are disputing different opinions on the nation's deep past. See religion for more information. Despite the different opinions of the two belief systems of Alfur, it is agreed that there was a somewhat long period of time where peace and contentment ruled the world. Most Alfurians think that the Asemtix and Amnetix worked together to help guide the early Alfurians through their lives, with the Asemtix watching over the birth of children and the starting of life, while the Amnetix helped to escort souls at the end of life to the Alfurian dead world, known as the Davokus. This system of life was slow in growth, yet very stress free and healthy for the Alfurians. Slowly, the explored their new world, expanded their territories, and grew in numbers. Religious Beliefs, the Old and the New Recently in Alfur, the old religious beliefs are fading to new aged ones. In the past fifty years more people have adopted to the "modern" Dualistic Koulkoon belief, as the ancient and fading Koyastic religion looses numbers. Both systems have roots in beliefs of ancient history. They also differ in their ideas pertaining to the origin of the mysterious energy source that Alfur is built upon, sovex. See the sovex section below for more information. Dualistic Koulkoon, the new belief, is the opinion that during the time of peace the two god like beings that watched over the Alfurian people had to leave for an unknown reason. They felt bad over leaving their children unattended, and thus left sovex as a parting gift. This belief explains both the existence of sovex and the reason for both the Atretix and Amnetix not being accounted for in modern times. Koyism, the older belief, states that the Amnetix was unfairly hated due to it helping the sick, old, and injured pass on into the arms of death. After being attacked, legend tells that it accidentally killed an Alfurian in self defense. After taking a life by its own claws instead of letting nature claim a life, the Amnetix absorbed the life energy found in the soul. This changed the being, turning it into a monster controlled by greed and a lust for violence, fear, and killing. The Amnetix went on a galaxy wide crusade, collecting energy from the other life forms found in the Alfurian galaxy (the exact numbers and details on such life is not clear, only speculated). The Amnetix then returned to Alfuria, landing in the ancient northern city of Koy. After destroying the city, the Amnetix took on a new name; the Koyis. After returning to Alfuria and destroying Koy, the Koyis retired to the Davokus where it still slumbers to this day. Both religious views offer an explanation on why the Atretix and Amnetix/Koyis have not been seen for many, many years, and for the existence of sovex, an obviously supernatural energy source. However, both ideologies conflict with each other, mainly on the point of Dual Koulkoon's statement that the Koyis is not real. ''Alfurian Anatomy '' What are Alfurians? According to the Alfurians themselves, their classification is the term Demon. This thought is based on the religious beliefs of the people, stating that the Alfurians were born from demons, and thus are demons themselves. Scientifically speaking, Alfurians are closest to mammals in nature, however they do field some strange qualities that sets them apart from humans. Alfurians, like humans, are bipedal, with ten fingers, ten toes, and sharing in most other features. However, Alfurians do not have finger nails, they have short and very curved claws. Also, the Alfurian canine teeth are slightly longer and sharper than the average human's. A difference between humans and Alfurians is that Alfurian shoulder blades protrude from the skin in 2-5 inch long bone spikes. Alfurian bones are also blackish grey in coloration, as well as their claws. An interesting point of Alfurian bodily studies throughout history is that the species has odd psychological standard that includes (but not limited to) resistance to mind control, the ability to increase bodily healing through meditation, and sometimes superb hand-eye coordination. However, these abilities have both physical and mental drawbacks. Mentally, Alfurians can usually reach a higher mental standard than humans. This can be seen in not only emotional responses, but in tests, reaction times, and the ability to develop/be creative. However, this higher mental level comes with prices. Alfurians on average sleep longer than people, to the point where they will sometimes sleep for days at a time if they have been stressed to high levels. Also, the people practice a method of meditation that has been proven to have health benefits. For several hours preferably each day, Alfurians will isolate themselves from others and meditate. This practice helps them to reduce stress levels, focus their thoughts, and can speed the healing of physical wounds by up to four percent. Without meditation for a period longer than one week, it has been studied that Alfurians develop not only higher stress levels, but stress induced medical conditions, problems with sleeping (further extenuating the problems), nervousness, and a depreciation of coordination and response times. Common health problems found in Alfurians include several strange sicknesses. One of the top killers of Alfurians is the condition known as Pastian's Plague. This sickness, thought to be rooted in a deep seeded depression based on past events, places, and people, slowly rots the Alfurian body. Although there are ways to slow the progression of the sickness, there is no known cure. Another very deadly health problem is known as Piktvulkt. This sickness is similar to an Alfurian form of cancer, only based in the fact that sovex particles are present in Alfurian blood. Usually sovex has little outcome on Alfurian health other than turning their blood a darker reddish black color. However, when an Alfurian develops Piktvulkt. The sickness is caused by sovex particles that attack cells while also multiplying their own numbers. Exposure to other Piktvulkt class sovex particles causes the condition. Health problems include rotting (similar to Pastian's), tumors, severe loss of body control, lack of appetite, lack of sleep, and very pronounced coughing, often accompanied with coughing up blood. Luckily the sickness was cured several hundred years ago, and though still found in modern Alfur, will never bring the species close to extinction like it has in the past. Other facts about Alfurians is that they are on average of a lighter build than humans, not often exceeding 250lbs for even the strongest males. Though lacking in brute strength, Alfurians can (on average, of course) run faster and longer than humans. The speed running record in Alfur is 36mph, where as distance running in Alfur spans generation upon generation of practice. Being that there are no horses or such an equivalent in Alfur, before vehicles, Alfurians literally ran everywhere. '' ''